best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"rockstar" by Post Malone and 21 Savage
"rockstar" is a song by American singer Post Malone and British rapper 21 Savage. It was released in late 2017 and was apart of Post Malone's second studio album Beerbongs & Bentleys. The song has received pretty positive reviews from critics. The official music video has currently approximately 470 million views on YouTube, with 5.6 million likes. It is currently the fourth most viewed video on the Post Malone YouTube channel. Lyrics Hahahahaha Tank God Ayy, ayy I've been f***in' hoes and poppin' pillies Man, I feel just like a rockstar (star, ayy, ayy) All my brothers got that gas And they always be smokin' like a Rasta ('sta) F***in' with me, call up on a Uzi And show up, man, them the shottas ('tas) When my homies pull up on your block They make that thing go grrra-ta-ta-ta (ta, pow, pow, pow, ayy, ayy) Switch my whip, came back in black I'm startin' sayin', "Rest in peace to Bon Scott" (Scott, ayy) Close that door, we blowin' smoke She ask me light a fire like I'm Morrison ('son, ayy) Act a fool on stage Prolly leave my f***in' show in a cop car (car, ayy) Shit was legendary Threw a TV out the window of the Montage Cocaine on the table, liquor pourin', don't give a damn Dude, your girlfriend is a groupie, she just tryna get in Sayin', "I'm with the band" (ayy, ayy) Now she actin' outta pocket, tryna grab up on my pants Hundred bitches in my trailer say they ain't got a man And they all brought a friend (yeah, ayy, ayy, ayy) Post Malone I've been f***in' hoes and poppin' pillies Man, I feel just like a rockstar (star, ayy, ayy) All my brothers got that gas And they always be smokin' like a Rasta ('sta) F***in' with me, call up on a Uzi And show up, man, them the shottas ('tas) When my homies pull up on your block They make that thing go grrra-ta-ta-ta (ta, pow, pow, pow) 2: 21 Savage I've been in the Hills f***in' superstar Feelin' like a popstar (21, 21, 21) Drankin' Henny, bad b*****s jumpin' in the pool And they ain't got on no bra (bra) Hit her from the back, pullin' on her tracks And now she screamin' out, "¡No más!" (yeah, yeah, yeah) They like, "Savage, why you got a twelve car garage And you only got six cars?" (21) I ain't with the cakin', how you kiss that? (kiss that?) Your wifey say I'm lookin' like a whole snack (big snack) Green hundreds in my safe, I got old racks (old racks) L.A. b*****s always askin', "Where the coke at?" (21, 21) Livin' like a rockstar, smash out on a cop car Sweeter than a Pop-Tart, you know you are not hard I done made the hot chart, 'member I used to trap hard Livin' like a rockstar, I'm livin' like a rockstar (ayy) Post Malone & 21 Savage I've been f***in' hoes and poppin' pillies Man, I feel just like a rockstar (star, ayy, ayy) All my brothers got that gas And they always be smokin' like a Rasta ('sta, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) F***in' with me, call up on a Uzi And show up, man, them the shottas ('tas) When my homies pull up on your block They make that thing go grrra-ta-ta-ta (ta, grrra-ta-ta-ta-ta) Post Malone Star, star, rockstar, rockstar, star Rockstar Rockstar, feel just like a rock... Rockstar Rockstar Rockstar Feel just like a... Why It Rocks #The beat is quite dark and really soothing and enjoyable. #Post Malone's singing is awesome. #21 Savage's part is also good he sounds much like a soldier. #The lyrics are amazing. #The different types of stars referenced (such as "Rockstars", "Superstars", "Popstars", etc.). #The music video is gruesome, but cool and different. #The outro is very good. Bad Qualities # You can’t tell what they are saying. # It was #5 on A Dose of Buckley’s worst songs of 2017 list. # It was somewhat overplayed. Music Video Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Trap Category:Post Malone Category:21 Savage Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Parodies from Bart Baker Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Post Malone songs Category:21 Savage songs